The Scent of Dead Skin on The Linoleum Floor
by XIrishXDreamerX
Summary: Max saved the world Everyone finds family but her. She finds out she's pregnant w.Fangs baby, But she's living with someone else. When this guy finds out he goes berzerk. She needs some one to save her. FAXNESS! R&R rated 4 language& blood. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: O.k. so, this is my first Maximum Ride fan fiction. I. LOVE. MAXIMUM RIDE. I read Maximum Ride fanfics all the time and I love them. This fic came into my head while listening to Panic! At the Disco, so yeah. Please review it is my first Max Ride fic as I said and nice as well as not so nice reviews will be welcome! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer:  it's not mine. J.P. The Master!! Owns Maximum Ride bows down to o'cool James Patterson**

**Copy write: But, the plot is mine you see…oh and…all of the other characters that I made up XD**

**Ok. Enjoy! **

**The Scent of Dead skin on the Linoleum Floor**

_The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events _

It took me two years. Two years to save the world. My destiny had been completed, and yet I still hadn't expired. The Voice left, and I finally felt relief, relaxation, and rest. It took us a while to recover from the constant paranoia of Erasers, white coats and crazed killer clones out for the kill. If you know of an easier way to deal with it, then hey, drop a line.

A year after I had saved the world from an insane group of people about to make the world explode, we went on a journey to find the flock's parents, and we did. All of them. Except of course, mine. The process of the flock leaving took another year, and a half. Making me, Fang, and Iggy, 18.

The first of my flock, my family to go, was Nudge. It turned out that the woman in the trailer park Nudge and Fang had seen, had been her aunt. We had all helped her gain the courage to go back to Arizona and talk to her. It turns out that her mom; her _real mom_ lived in the next town, in a house, a nice house actually. Nudge had 2 brothers and a sister, and her dad seemed really nice.

We decided to stay with her when she told her parents about the School, her wings, and her power. None of the flock was going to face that alone. From Iggy's past experience it was horrible. Nudge's parents were shocked at first, then, they cried hearing about all Nudge had gone through. So I guess they really did care. But I was still skeptical. And then they thanked Fang and me profusely. Why only us I'll have no idea, it was the entire flock who made sure she stayed with us, she stayed safe, we all took care of each other.

Angel cried the most; Nudge was her _best_ friend, her sister. She even tried to control Nudge's mind to make her stay with us. But we all stopped her.

I cried so hard that night when I was on watch. I know, it was useless, no one was chasing us, but old habits die hard. Nudge was family. I couldn't believe I was going to have to go through this three more times. Fang comforted me that night, hugged me tight and chased my tears away.

He and I were kind of more than friends for a while now. It was a secret from the rest of the flock for about two days. Angel read my mind about it and told everyone. I still remember all of their reactions. Angel, smiling…no…beaming. She was so happy. Why? I have no idea. Nudge laughed at our embarrassment. And Gazzy and Iggy snickered.

Iggy's parents in Virginia turned out, not to be his real parents. We had found his REAL parents in Pennsylvania and they were a lot nicer and more understanding. Gazzy tried to put on a brave face. He and Iggy used to be inseparable. The trouble making, bomb hiding/exploding duo was coming to an end, and I think all of our hearts broke at that thought. Angel cried and gave Iggy a huge hug. Then it was my turn "Jesus, Ig. I'll miss you so much." He hugged me back, "I'll miss you too Max,"

Then, Gazzy my little trouper, and Angel, my baby had to go. We'd found their parents in Massachusetts. I hated them. I mean, they gave Gazzy and Angel away to the white coats, to a life of misery, pain, ever constant running and at times….at the worst of times, torture. But the kids had forgiven them in the excitement of actually finding their parents, and they wanted to get a chance to live a normal life.

I ruffled Gazzy's hair one last time, and gave him a hug. Then I squeezed angel, _my Angel, my baby_. And I cried, I couldn't keep my brave face, and I hated it. Fang put his hand on my shoulder, both for support and to say 'time to go', I let them go.

That night Fang told me he loved me. I stared into his perfect dark eyes and got lost in them, "I love you too," I whispered. And then, well, things just went on from there. I don't know how, but…it did….we did….well, it. Two weeks later Fang found his mom and broke my heart, he stayed with her.

Three weeks after that, I found out I was pregnant. Yep, it was a shocker to me too. I didn't know what to do, I was scared. So, I did the most stupid thing I've probably ever done in my entire life. I found Sam, and lived with him.

I found out before I saved the world, to school took him and gave him super-strength. They wanted to see how experiments of DNA grafting would work out on a sixteen year old. Two years later, proved pretty darn good because he felt great and really was super strong. Stronger than me, that I know for sure.

I had told Sam I was pregnant two months into our sham of a relationship and he thought the baby was his. I hated what I did with him. I felt filthy about it. I felt like I was betraying Fang.

We live together in a small home.

When I was seven months pregnant we got into an argument about money, in the kitchen. I know, Maximum Ride, the girl always on the run from psychotic Erasers and crazed white coats arguing about finances. Anyway we were arguing about finances, the baby was coming soon, and he was stressed, and he hit me. Hard. I fell on to the linoleum floor and winced from the pain. I told you I knew he had super-strength.

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal _

His eyes widened horrified at his own actions and apologized profusely. "Don't you_ ever_ do that again," I spat at him, "now help me up." "Do you forgive me?" He really did look sorry, and I couldn't get up by myself so I forgave him. And two months later, the baby came.

I had to have the baby at home. Sam was paranoid about hospitals, because of the whole School thing. And personally so was I but, I mean this was ridiculous! It was a baby boy. He had beautiful dark dark brown eyes, almost black, and his mall tiny wings, they were jet black. He looked exactly like Fang.

I smiled at him adoringly, looking at Fang's and my son. And I swear I saw him smirk, and then it turned into a huge smile. He was then ripped from my arms by a very angry Sam, "What the fuck is this you filthy whore!?! Whose baby is this!?" My mouth was hanging open. He was dangling my baby by one arm, the baby was screaming, he was hurting my baby.

"Stop! You're hurting him! Sam Please!" I am not going to let him hurt my baby. I got up from the bed. Ugh, I'm still so tired and sore. And I tried to take the baby away from him. But he just pushed me back and I hit the wall. There's a warm liquid trickling down the back of my neck. I was so tired, my entire body is aching, and now I'm losing blood. Fast. Not good. Crap, oh crap, gotta stay awake.

Everything was fading to black, the last thing I saw was a beautiful baby boy staring at me, in the arms of a stranger. The last thing I heard before my world had become engulfed in darkness were my baby's pleading screams.

_Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again _

**(A/N: So that was the first chapter! More to come! It's going to be very short though, and most likely I'll post all the chapters in the same day. Probably.**

**So please review! Whether you liked it or not. And tell me what you did like ok? Cause it makes me a better writer )**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: O.k. so, this is my first Maximum Ride fan fiction. I. LOVE. MAXIMUM RIDE. I read Maximum Ride fanfics all the time and I love them. This fic came into my head while listening to Panic! At the Disco, so yeah. Please review it is my first Max Ride fic as I said and nice as well as not so nice reviews will be welcome! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: it's not mine. J.P. The Master!! Owns Maximum Ride bows down to o'cool James Patterson**

**Copy write: But, the plot is mine you see…oh and…all of the other characters that I made up XD**

**Ok. Enjoy! **

**The Scent of Dead skin on the Linoleum Floor**

**Chapter 2**

"Mmmmm…." I began to groan. Ugh, my head hurts so _bad_. My body hurts all over. Oh crap. Oh jeez. Why do I have an I.V.? Why am I in a hospital? And where the heck was the Voice when I actually needed it?! _Stupid good for nothing voice….oh yeah…whoops no need to talk to you cause YOU'RE NOT HERE!!!!_

_Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight _

I mentally slapped myself. I had the baby. Wait. Did something go wrong? Why am I in the hospital? "Where is he!?!" I practially screeched before opening my eyes. A startled nurse looked at me, "Sweetie he's right here," She moved and I saw Sam. My blood was boiling. "Where. Is. My. Baby." Every word dripping with venom. And that stupid heart-beeping thing was going a million miles a minute. "Miss you're going to have to calm down," She was looking at me as if I had three eyes.

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal _

"Max, sweetie, don't you remember? You had a miscarriage, the baby is dead." said Sam. What? Oh my gosh. Wait…no, he's lying. I remembered.

_You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again _

My eyes widened in horror. "You-you killed him," with all of my might I tried to get up to strangle him, but more and more hospital staff were coming in, holding me back. Sam looked hurt. But I could tell he was only acting. On the inside he was grinning maliciously at my pain. "She's too strong, we're going to have to give her comatose iducing drugs," She looked down at me, "Unless you think you can calm down?" At this I began to go berzerk. Calm down? _Calm DOWN!?!_ These people were as bad as the white coats!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam's P.O.V.

She's struggling against twenty-five nurses and doctors, she's never been this strong before. Whatever, this bitch deserves it, she lied to me. She used me. They are starting to put the drugs in her. She's slowing down, but now giving up. Jeez sometimes I swear I hate that bitch. She began to open her mouth, "FANG please!" She's chocking from all her pathetic whiney sobbing.

_The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again _

"Please Fang!! Help me ple-ease" and Finally the drugs are kicking in! it's a miracle people! She shut her freakin ugly trap!

I put on a broken face before the hospital staff turned to me, "How long will she be out?"

"Only a couple of days, uh…who is Fang?" She was looking at me suspiciously.

"I-I don't know," _But when I find him I'll wring my hands around his neck and make Max, my Max, watch me suck the life from his eyes. Just like I did to that stupid baby._

"Uh, ma'm? is she going to be Ok? I mean she didn't even remember about the miscarriage, she thought that I-" and my head fell into my hands for drama, ah I sear I should be an actor!

"She'll be fine hun, don't you worry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later, at Fangs new house….

Fang's P.O.V.

It's been almost a year since I had seen or even heard from Max. Jeezums. I miss her so much. Every day that goes by, hear heart seems to ache more and more. Whoah that sounded so emo, but when you lose someone you've loved since you were six years old, that's how it feels so shut up. I am not emo.

But I did have a good family, and an almost larger-than-necessary house. A mom, a step dad, and a half brother. Holy crap a real normal life. Some one alert the authorities!

Still, I missed the flock, mostly Max, more and more every day.

I went downstairs into the living room. It was a pretty nice living room, white carpet, two huge awesome reclining couches. Lidia (my mom) and Tom (my step dad) were watching the David Letterman show and I saw my kid brother Jeff ( yeah, Iggy's fake name over at Anne's. Weird huh?) yelling on the phone.

Weird. Kid is usually the happy-go-lucky type.

"STOP CALLING HERE!" BANG! He slammed the phone down.

"Yo, what's with the anger Jeff?" I ask him.

"Someone keeps calling asking for someone called Fang," my body went stiff, " they're screaming and there's noise in the background and….gah!" He threw up his harms in defeate.

Who would be calling for me? One of the whitecoats? Jeb? Screw them, they made my life hell. Or, could it be, one of the flock? What if they needed me? I went on alert. And I guess my paranoia never died out really 'cause right then I did an automatic 360.

"What did the person sound like?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"What does it matter?" I ran over to him, grabbed him by the arms, spun him around before he even had a chance to sit on the couch. I stared into his eyes intently. They were hazel, like his dads, his hair was black like mine and Lidia's.

"Derek!?! What has gotten into you!?" Lidia and Tom stared at me waiting for an explanation. To bad, they weren't gonna get one.

"Tell me, what the person on the phone sounded like," I said every word slowly and as calmly as I possibly could. Then, the phone rang. We all stared at it.

The answering maching picked up and slowly we all walked towards it to hear the message.

"Thanks for calling Lidia, Tom, Derek, and Jeff, we're not here right now so please leave a message after the beep," a long loud beep, and then a loud sound of a girl crying.

"Fang, Fang please help me," Oh. My. Gosh. It was Max.

"Mom! How do you turn on the speaker!?" I asked frantically. She pressed some button on the base and then nodded, they all looked confused. I didn't care.

"Max!? Max what's wrong?"

"Fang?" she practically choked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Fang please help me," she sounded scared, really scared, and hurt.

"Where are you?" I asked, closing my eyes. She cried and told me the address and town. Not to far from here. About a 20 minute flight if I pushed my max speed the entire was 180 mph.

"Max….please, tell me what's going on."

The sound of the phone being dropped on a hard floor could be heard.

"What the," I saw Lidia cover Jeff's ears, "fuck are you doing you filthy whore!? I said no phones!" a guys voice, same age as us probably.

"No Sam please!" she screamed.

Sam. From Virginia. I always knew there was a reason I hated that guy's guts. I heard a loud slap and then Max cry out. Kicking and punching, too. How did I know these sounds? When you've been kicking Eraser butt for as long as we have, you tend to pick up on these kinds of things.

Another long loud beep. The message had ended.

MY eyes were wide and I was staring at the answering machine. That bastard was beating her.

"Derek who was that? What's going on? Why did she keep calling you Fang?" Lidia asked.

"It's Max, Sam is," I took in a breath, "beating her, Fang is my name."

Now she looked more confused than ever as did Tom and Jeff.

"I have to go, I'll be back in 45 minutes, or an hour tops," I ran upstairs to my room and came down with 3 of my knives, just in case.

Always be prepared was my motto, the boy scouts stole it from me.

"What are you doing with knives!?" Tom asked staring wildley at me. "I'm going to go kill Sam," with that I shoved two of the knives in both my right and left combat boots, the third in my hand I ran out the door and took off into the cold, dark night.

**(A/N: alrighty. So what did you think? Ahh. Next chapter will be the last most likely. sigh this was originally supposed to be a oneshot but yeah it turned out to be bigger. Oh well. And if I get enough reviews….maybe….just maybe I will write a sequel. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!)**

**I plan on posting the last chapter tomorrow. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Ok so, thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I love u guys! Just to let you know, there are a lot of P.O.V. changes in this chapter. This is the last Chapter!!**

**XD I hope you like it! Please review!!**

**Disclaimer:  it's not mine. J.P. The Master!! Owns Maximum Ride bows down to o'cool James Patterson**

**Copy write: But, the plot is mine you see…oh and…all of the other characters that I made up XD**

**Ok. Enjoy! **

**The Scent of Dead Skin on the Linoleum Floor**

**Chapter 3**

"I'm going to go kill Sam," with that I shoved two of the knives in both my right and left combat boots, the third in my hand I ran out the door and took off into the cold, dark night.

It took me quicker than I expected to get to the address Max gave me. I landed softly, and quietly in front of a small house with a picket fence in front. I walked up the small steps and kicked in the door. "FANG!" her voice was raspy. I could here crashing coming from the back of the house._ Shit_.

I ran as fast as I could towards the sounds of crashing, yelling and screaming.

I opened the door, and Max was a crumpled mess in the corner of the room. Sam, was standing over her breathing heavily. She had started sobbing. I don't even think she knew I was there.

_You're a regular decorated emergency  
You're a regular decorated emergency _

"Get the fuck away from her you bastard!" I yelled. Sam turned around. He looked different than I remembered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max's P.O.V.

I heard a loud crash at the front door. Please let it be Fang. "FANG!" I yelled.

"Shut _up_!" Sam smacked me hard across the face. And I could already feel a bruise forming. I wanted to fight back so bad, I hated this. I was made to fight, but he was too strong. _Stupid white coats. _

Crap. What if he's too strong for Fang too? Suddenly I hoped that crashing sound wasn't him. If he died too, I would never be able to forgive myself.

I couldn't even struggle back any more. I had lost too much blood for one thing. And he had already broken me. My baby was dead. Sam had killed him. Drowned him in the near by lake. I started sobbing at the thought of my dead baby. He looked so much like Fang. I couldn't bare the thought of him at the bottom of that lake, his little helpless body, choking and his little lungs filling with water. I started sobbing even harder.

"Get the fuck away from her you bastard!" I knew that voice. I could pick out that voice anywhere, it was Fang. Oh thank God it was Fang.

Fang lunged at Sam and stuck a knife in his back. Sam cried out in pain. _Good. You deserve it._

Sam kicked Fang, hard. And then he kept punching and kicking him, Fang couldn't get a punch in at all.

Crap. Oh no. Oh crap. Not Fang too.

My entire world went black, right as I saw Sam kick Fang in the face. I could still hear for a while. And the last thing I heard was a sickening crack as I drifted into a world of unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fang's P.O.V.

I wont lie. Sam is kicking my butt. _Stupid whitecoats_. Just then I saw Max pass out. Crap. She must have lost too much blood. Well, there _was_ a huge pool of blood surrounding her. Getting bigger by the minute.

That did it. I was pissed off before but now I was about to explode. And I never show emotion. Sam tried to kick me in the face, But I grabbed his leg and contorted it untill I heard a sickening crack. He cried out in pain, and fell back. _Good._

After that, things went my way. Once he was on the ground, the knife in his back was pushed further into his body. I quickly got out my other two knives and stabbed him over and over. I don't even know how many times. But after he became unconscious I stopped.

Then I just started punching him and kicking him until I felt satisfied. Which was when he was a bigger mess than Max was.

When he was a bloody pulp I rushed over to Max. "Max! Max you have to wake up!"

She didn't make a sound.

Crap. This is bad.

I gently picked her up and held her in my arms, then ran out of that hell hole as fast as I could, I spread my wings and flew her to the nearest hospital. Yes, I hate hospitals. Yes I realize that we are going to be discovered by doctors, but I can't fix these wounds myself, there are way too many and they're way too deep for anything I've got in my first aid kit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh, Sir? Could you come with me please?" I followed the man in the scrubs down a long hallway. He kept giving me these strange looks. _ hmm, I wonder if he discovered the wings?(note sarcasm)_

He led me into a room with a bunch of confused looking doctors, and there was Max on a gurney with a bunch of tubes in her. There was no color in her beautiful face. She looked so helpless. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I couldn't even bare to see of Max that way. She was always the fearless leader. She was a pretty damn good leader too.

They had asked me if I was like her and I said yes. I gave her my blood, I don't know how much, but I was feeling really dizzy. And I couldn't help but wonder if this is what the flock had gone through when I was in the hospital. "Sir? You can go back with your parents now," A nurse looked at me strangely, then at Max. I didn't budge. Then a few more nurses came in, and a doctor, "Sir it would be best if you would leave us to do our work, NOW." Stupid lady probably thought I did that to her.

I gave out a loud sigh, left the room and walked down that long and uncomfortable hallway. I saw Lidia and Tom in the waiting room looking at me with confused faces. _Damn, do they always have to look confused or were they born that way?!_ Yeah, okay I was being unfair about that. I had never told them about The School, actually all I told them was that I have wings, and if they don't accept me then I'm outta there.

"Derek, tell us what is going on, NOW."

I told them everything. Everything about the School, how I was an experiment there, the flock, Jeb, Erasers, Max II, Max saving the world. And then finally I told them the little I knew about Max and that no good piece of crap Sam.

"Oh. My. Gosh." that was all I got from Tom. Lidia was crying about how could anyone treat kids like…blah blah blah.

"Is someone here named Fang?" I stood up from the uncomfortable waiting chairs. "She's asking for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max's P.O.V.

I lay once again in a stupid hospital. I kept asking if Fang was okay. The nurses knew me. I was here just a week ago acting like an insane person asking for my baby, who was dead, and now, I'm asking for someone else who is dead. Fang.

The nurse went out to look for Fang, most likely to humor me. I know he's dead, but a little part of me just feels like maybe…never mind.

The nurse came in a couple minutes later to find me sobbing my eyes out. I hated the thought of my baby, and Fang being dead. I wish I'd never called him, it's my fault Fang is dead.

The nurse was an understanding woman. I liked her a lot. She came over to me and comforted me. Then someone tall came in through the door. I hope to God it's not Sam. I never want to see him again.

"Max?" the nurse let go. I looked up.

"Fang!" Omigosh it was Fang. He's not dead.

"You're not dead!" He came over to me and I pulled him into the strongest hug I could manage.

He pulled away and looked at me. I stared into those wonderful dark brown eyes that I hadn't seen in so long. It seemed like we were like that forever. Staring into each other. It was great.

I broke the silence, "I missed you so much,"

"Max, why him? Why did you stay with him? Look at what he did to you. What were you thinking?" he looked at me, not angrily, but with consern.

"Fang there's something I need to tell you." It's now or never. My heart began to race, and everyone knew because of the oh-so-wonderful heart beepy thing. That thing really pissed me off sometimes.

"Fang I-" I took in a breath. Here goes, " I had a baby." His eyes went wide. Crap.

"What? His- you had a baby with him?!" he looked disgusted.

"No Fang, not with him,"

"Well then with who?!" he looked infuriated now.

I looked at my hands in my lap. "Max, tell me with who," I could tell he was trying to calm down.

"With you, Fang." I looked up at him, there was no longer anger or frustration in his eyes but shock. Something must have clicked in his brain because he looked angry again. "Why didn't you tell me Max? Were you ever going to tell me I had a baby?" The nurse slowly and quietly crept out of the room. "I- I was scared. I didn't tell you because you finally found your mom, you had a real family and I" tears started rolling down my cheeks, "- I didn't want to ruin it for you," I said almost inaudibly. "You wanted a normal life so badly and then I found out I was pregnant and I didn't want to take it away from you, I would have messed everything up."

"Oh Max" he caught me off guard and embraced me in a hug. If you didn't already know, Fang's not the hugging type.

"Max where's the baby? Still at that house?" I looked at Fang. I had to tell him. "Fang, when the baby came. He looked just like you. I swear the first thing he did was smirk at me." Fang smiled. A real smile. I hadn't seen that smile in so long, it made me feel so good. "But then Sam saw him and he- he took the baby from me, and he knocked me out, and he killed him," I was sobbing ….again. I hated this. Fangs eyes went wide, and angry. "What?!"

"He drowned him in a lake." Fang didn't say anything. "I named him Derek." I finally said. Fang looked at me, "That's the name my mom gave me."

"I know," I looked at him. His usually stone eyes had turned soft and I could see all the emotion inside of them, hurt, anger, and sadness. "How did you know that?"his voice broke and he stared into my eyes. " I heard you mom call you Derek when you were at the door and told her who you were, she's beautiful Fang."

"So are you." He pushed some hair that was in my face behind my ear. We held each other for so long in mourning of our lost baby, and making up for lost time.

Let me tell you, it felt so good to have his strong warm arms wrapped around me again.

_The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events _

**End.**

**(A/N: (tear )so that was the last chapter. Sorry for the delay on it. I had some things I had to do before finishing it up. If I have enough requests I will do a sequel. I hope you all liked it!! Thank you to all of my reviewers you guys rock!**

**- XIrishXDreamerX**


	4. Closing Note: IMPORTANT!

**O.K. guys! closing note here! I know it's kind of late but whatever. **

**I would like to thank all of you readers and especially ALL of my reviewers!!! I'm going to attempt to reply to you here. at least most of you. My little way of saying thankyou.**

**living in Fantasy : I love it too! They are SO COOL! (goes off in random singing) "Please leave all overcoats and top hats with the..."**

**The Queen of Everything : The sequel is coming! whoot ! which is actually why I am writing this closing note...I'll be needing some help from you reviewers.**

**Katroti Opesi: Thanks for the review for the sequel! It's coming soon (yes I know I've been saying that for a while but, it will be!)**

**EdwardAddict: Thank you! Hey...(pokes) can you update The Prank Wars? I'm dying over here!**

**teeheefaxwriter: you think so? I don't know...maybe??? lol.**

**CrimsonScarz: lol yeah I know, he should have done it in SOF though**

**Yami Mori: YEAH! GO FANG GO! sorry about not killing him...all THAT slowly. **

**Supergirrl: I totally agree with you, but she can't fight back when pregnant and when a crazy motha is beating her with his super-strength... :P Thanks for the review! **

**BleedingMidnight: HEY! YOU TOTALLY MADE ME WALK HOME BY MYSELF TODAY!!! what the heck!!!!??? I was just a little ways behind you!! hmph. I saw you, you were like right ahead of me. And in my defense, uh the stupid lady was talking to someone else and I couldn't interrupt her and say "HEY! SHUT UP I WANT MY FEE WAVER!!" and they didn't even have anymore anyway! **

**(ahem) sorry bout that. anyway THANKYOU SO MUCH for reviewing all of my stories, helping me with ideas, reading all my stories ahead of time and telling me if anything in there is stupid. And for being my best friend my entire life! my sista! whoot whoot! oh yeah and thanks for being so supportive of me and my writing and everything i do and telling me to stop something when I'm being stupid! lol.**

**acavoo: Yes, it's is my first MR fic. Thank you for the review and the compliment on the story!**

OKAY! Now that all that is over.

I need your help.

Suggestions.

What would you like to see in the sequel?

Any title suggestions out there?

And...if you are a Harry Potter goober, please R&R my fic : Comfortably Numb

_**EXPECT THE SEQUEL SOON PEOPLE! WHOO!!!**_

**XIrishXDreamerX :)**


End file.
